


黑棺（all一/ABO）

by appletain



Category: Bleach, 死神
Genre: ABO, Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, M/M, Omega Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appletain/pseuds/appletain





	黑棺（all一/ABO）

      “朽木队长，浮竹队长来找你谈……啊，又不在。”

      “不在？”

      “是啊，队长最近几个月经常不在，对了，好像是每月月初的几天，也不知道因为什么事……”

 

      朽木白哉俯身把黑崎一护夹在他与床之间，深深地舔进那张飘出甜腻呻吟的嘴巴。平时说话大大咧咧的男人，现在忙得只来得及喘上一两声，剩下的全是撒娇一样的哼声，软绵绵又黏糊糊。朽木白哉被他发情的味道勾引着，头昏脑涨地含着他的嘴唇又吸又咬，蹭得两个人下巴上都是口水。这过于不矜持了，但是朽木白哉有点失控，omega的甜味像无数个小钩子钻进他身体里，钻得他心里发痒，然而只要弄一弄黑崎一护，这股痒劲就能消下一点点。最后黑崎一护实在受不了了，一边推他的肩膀，一边揪他的头发，朽木白哉才很费劲地，好像他俩的嘴巴之前被粘在一起了似的，把自己从黑崎一护嘴唇上扯开。

      黑崎一护使劲喘着，刚刚是差点以为要被亲到窒息，现在他怀疑耳朵要被自己震坏，他咳嗽几声，向朽木白哉投去了控诉的目光，而“加害者”毫无自觉，目不转睛盯着“受害者”被亲得又红又肿的嘴唇。察觉到他的意犹未尽，黑崎一护飞快地捂住嘴，看到朽木白哉轻轻动了一下嘴角，像是一个笑。

      “我要吻你。”朽木白哉强硬地拿开他的手温柔地吻他，从嘴巴吻到脖子。黑崎一护早就明白了，朽木白哉表面上征询意见，实际上只是做个通知，强势极了。被亲到胸口的时候，黑崎一护总是会害羞，朽木白哉也发现了这一点，而他很喜欢黑崎一护害羞的样子。他把他颤巍巍的乳尖整个含住，黑崎一护便猛地挺直了背，全身都红了。

      黑崎一护弓起身，捧着朽木白哉的脸迫使他松了口，而朽木白哉顺着他的动作，看他坐了起来。黑崎一护的动作顿了顿，握着朽木白哉的肩把他推到一边坐到了他身上。他碰到了那块热热的硬物，就抵在他身后。“我……”黑崎一护默默脸红了，硬着头皮面对朽木白哉若有所思的表情，握着他的手往自己身后摸，“这里……”

      “湿了。”朽木白哉低声接上他的话。黑崎一护哽住，感觉自己的脸瞬间烧了起来。

 

      ……

 

      空洞。虚无。死气沉沉。白色。黑色。乌尔奇奥拉常想，“存在”是什么，他所存在于这里有什么意义。弱肉强食，填饱肚子，进化，……每天重复的情节。也许作为虚，他不应该考虑这些问题，毕竟这本身就没有意义。乌尔奇奥拉大概还保留着类似人的“思考能力”，所以他没有如同其他的虚一样，费尽心思想要“活下去”。换句话说，他尝试过自杀，但没用，于是继续得过且过。

      而自从以蓝染为尊之后，他已经放弃思考，很简单的事，他只要听从命令，执行命令，万事大吉。乌尔奇奥拉提着一具人类跨上虚夜宫的台阶，为了方便，他提着那人类的脚，血迹拖了长长的一串红色；同样很鲜艳的是那个人类橘色的头发。

      “你给我带来了什么意外的惊喜，乌尔奇奥拉？”

      端坐于王座之上的蓝染兴致盎然，他远远地便嗅到了浓重的血腥味，待那个死了一般的人类被完整地呈现在他眼前，他几乎要笑出声了——他得到了黑崎一护，死神和灭却师的混血儿，他的omega。蓝染差点以为有神在帮他。他不禁站了起来，但越是接近，他也闻到了黑崎一护身上传来的alpha的味道。

      乌尔奇奥拉注意到蓝染的笑容变得冰冷。

      “你做的很好，乌尔奇奥拉……把他带走，”蓝染回到他的王座，“医治他，让他醒来，届时我会重新标记他。”

 

      黑崎一护醒的时候，周围没有一个人。这个房间只有他身下的一张床，入眼之处皆是白色，让人觉得古怪又压抑。黑崎一护打开门，探出头张望了一下，长长的走廊不见一个人影，诡异的是这里几乎除了白色就是黑色，黑崎一护发现自己身上的衣服也是如此。他站在走廊中间，一时间有些不知所措，随后他决定向右边走，谨慎地贴着墙壁，在全然陌生的环境下绷紧了神经。

      走廊很长，也很空，黑崎一护能听到自己脚步声，他不知道自己走了多久，可能有五分钟了。每隔一段路会有一个房间，一开始他还试着去开门，但是每一个都是锁着的，后来他只一心想离开这条看起来好像没有尽头的走廊。在突然意识到自己身后跟着另一个脚步声的时候，他浑身打了个激灵，寒毛倒竖，猛地回头看到一个白色的畸形人影。“谁！”黑崎一护下意识快速倒退开一段距离，可没想到的是那个人影跟着贴了上来，露出一张惨白的、像人偶一样的脸，黑崎一护心底陡然冒出一股恐惧，右手向背后一捞，却摸了个空。

      黑崎一护被掼在墙上，一只有力的手扼住他的脖子。“你……”黑崎一护喉咙发紧，尽管对方没有用力掐着他，他仍然条件反射地握住那只冰凉的手想要挣扎，“你干什么……”

      乌尔奇奥拉立即发现了黑崎一护表现出来的反常，他几乎皱起了眉头，他第一次体会到这种事态脱离掌控，被打了个措手不及的感受。而他的沉默没有使黑崎一护知难而退，感觉到脖子上的力量有所松懈之后，他连忙继续躲开一段距离，警惕地质问道：“你是谁？这是哪？”

      “……”

 

      蓝染观察着黑崎一护戒备又茫然的样子，嘴角的弧度愈加深了，任他也不曾料到会发生这种状况，他该说什么呢？果真是有如神助。

      从他人口中得知了自己的名字，黑崎一护感到脑海中的迷雾不减反增，他追问：“这是哪？”蓝染从容不迫地耐心回答：“虚夜宫。”一个陌生的词。黑崎一护不知道怎么描述自己的感受，要说的话，又是虚啊，虚圈啊，虚夜宫什么的，就像他突然穿越进了什么小说一样，一无所知；而面前这个看起来态度很好的男人，和旁边那个皮肤惨白、戴着面具的人，就像接待他的NPC，为他解说剧情和人物。

      “那你是谁？”

      蓝染站起来，走到黑崎一护面前，一边说：“你没有闻到我的味道吗？”他露出一个笑容，“我是你的alpha。”黑崎一护这才知道一直萦绕在周围的异香是什么，他以为是什么空气清新剂的味道，闻着还怪舒服的。黑崎一护尴尬地摸摸鼻子：“不好意思，我忘了。……这么说，我是你的omega。”他这副乖顺的样子，倒是让蓝染心情非常愉悦。

      “没关系，你之前受了严重的伤，会想起来的。”蓝染又走近了一点，轻轻拿开他的手，在黑崎一护抬头看他的时候俯身亲了亲他的额头。

      “！”黑崎一护吓了一跳，脸红脖子粗，抵开蓝染的肩膀，“等等，还有……有人在呢！”蓝染稍稍退开一步，这才看向乌尔奇奥拉，平时很会见机行事的破面竟一直沉默地杵在旁边，直到蓝染给了一个眼神示意他离开。而黑崎一护看了他离开的背影很久，蓝染扭过他的下巴，黑崎一护连忙解释：“他给人的感觉很奇怪。”

      “无需在意，毕竟你已经不记得了，”蓝染握住他的手，“我带你重新认识一下我们的同伴，你会重新想起来的。”黑崎一护嗅着身边若有若无的森林的气味，觉得自己有些迷醉了，他眨眨眼睛露出一个微笑：“好。”

 

      蓝染并不急于标记他的小omega，在他看来，黑崎一护已经是他的囊中之物，他要做的是，将他的猎物纳入自己的领地，让这只迷路的小鹿乖乖地留在这里。

      借着治疗的名义，蓝染吩咐萨尔阿波罗制造了一份虚假的记忆植入了黑崎一护的大脑，如今在他的认知当中，他是跟随蓝染从尸魂界叛变的死神之一，而蓝染也私下勒令所有知道这件事的破面不能在黑崎一护面前露出破绽。黑崎一护被这个狡猾的阴谋家忽悠得团团转，全然信服了那份伪造的记忆，把自己当成了虚夜宫的一员、蓝染的omega，不说和他有过节的葛力姆乔和乌尔奇奥拉如何在这场弥天大谎里与他相处，就连市丸银都暗地里替他觉得可怜可惜。

      “为什么我感觉葛力姆乔对我的态度很奇怪？”黑崎一护跟蓝染闲聊道。他正跟着蓝染在书房帮他处理一些杂七杂八的事务，比如某某破面申请扩建自己的房间，某某破面申请调换岗位，某某破面申请挑战某某破面……这些杂务原本是乌尔奇奥拉负责，但被黑崎一护主动接揽了。

      “有吗？”蓝染低头正在研究几张萨尔阿波罗交来的研究报告，状似无意地追问，“你觉得哪里奇怪？”

      黑崎一护想了想，列举说，“一开始我和他说话他都不理我；后来他经常找我打架，可是我和他说话，他总是躲躲闪闪的；还有一次我通知他去开会，他莫名其妙骂了我一顿。”黑崎一护回想起当时自己到葛力姆乔的房间去找他，开门之后葛力姆乔还撇着脸不看他，可在说了开会的事之后，那个平时脾气就很火爆的男人跟吃了炸药一样冲他吼：“你有病吧？被人这么耍还……”没说完就突兀地住了嘴，像是生生憋回去了，最后只留下一句硬邦邦的“知道了”，和被吼得一头雾水的黑崎一护对着门板发懵。

      “……我以前是不是和他关系不好？”黑崎一护回过神来，向蓝染求证。

      蓝染看了他一眼，回答道：“算不上好。”听到黑崎一护又问为什么，他笑笑，“你们总是打起来。”他话里有真有假，也不需要说为什么他们会打起来，给出后果，黑崎一护自己就会脑补前因，实在是骗术高明。

      “对了，蓝染，”黑崎一护忽然用一种奇怪的、忸怩的语气喊道。在得到蓝染一声回应之后，他慢吞吞地说，“你知道我的……发、发情期是什么时候吗？”

      蓝染彻底从手中的文件脱离出来了，他惊讶地抬头看向黑崎一护，对方反而深深地低着头，快要埋进桌子里了，只露出一片红透了的后颈。还怪可爱的。蓝染笑了一声：“这是一个邀请吗？”他本打算在黑崎一护发情期到来之时标记他，没想到对方却率先提了出来，简直是自己把自己双手奉上，尽管黑崎一护毫不知情，但在蓝染看来，这小鹿乖乖把自己脆弱的脖颈露给狮子般的举动无异于自我献祭。

      “我只是忘了而已……。”桌子底下传来小声的，闷闷的反驳。

      蓝染没说话，直接起身走到黑崎一护身边，大手一捞捧起他的下巴俯身吻了下去。黑崎一护被迫昂起脖子承受他的alpha的索取，他的胳膊却是自愿缠到蓝染肩膀上的。这个既是依赖也是占有的动作明显地取悦了蓝染，他也热衷于挑逗黑崎一护，深吻改为舔吻，他放开手，黑崎一护一口气还没换完就又覆上去，轻咬唇下的另一双嘴唇。

      “我已经认定你是在邀请我了，一护。”蓝染贴着他的嘴唇发出嘶嘶的气音。黑崎一护虽然闭着眼，但脸红得不得了，这次他没有反驳，任由蓝染将他一把揽进怀里，带进卧室。

      虚圈原本是没有“时间”的概念的，蓝染统治虚夜宫之后制造了天盖，于是虚夜宫之内有了太阳、蓝天和白云，自然而然也有了白天和黑夜。此时正是“白天”，日光铺了一地，黑崎一护的衣服被悉数褪去，赤裸的背落在床上时他感到了温暖。姗姗迟来的羞耻感涌上脸庞，他只好用急切慌乱的动作掩饰，主动抱住蓝染的脖子把自己的嘴唇凑上去，用发抖的手扯开蓝染的衣襟。

      蓝染当然发现了他的色厉内荏，他很早就发现了；他看了他很久，这个在现世还未满二十岁的特殊的孩子，他看起来很强大，足够坚强，却也在深夜偷偷藏在被子里哭过。在蓝染几百年的谋划中，黑崎一护是非常重要的一环，这个死神和灭却师的混血，体内又隐藏着虚的力量的天然的、神奇的存在，不得不令蓝染承认，他太中意他了。尤其当黑崎一护作为omega觉醒时，蓝染突然感到了命运，一切都是这么顺理成章——黑崎一护是他的omega，命中注定。黑崎一护注定要为他伟大的事业献力。

      从容地接受了黑崎一护的献吻，蓝染一只手撑着床，一只手扣住他的下巴，抬高，深深地吻下去；勾住他的舌头舔咬，吮吸，黑崎一护就会不由自主地追着自己的动作，青涩笨拙，有种不自量力的可爱。蓝染是很乐于和黑崎一护接吻的，特别是能将黑崎一护吻到气喘吁吁最好。

      成熟的水果香气渐渐飘出来，混进了森林和灰烬的味道里，就像阳光透过树冠的缝隙照射在草地上。两个人都被这奇异的香气所俘虏，alpha和omega的气味融在一起，仿佛烈性的催情剂，血液都要沸腾了。蓝染猛地放开黑崎一护，看着他两颊酡红，眼神发虚，竟也感到微醺，他起身，居高临下盯着黑崎一护，后者迟钝地用胳膊支起上半身，露出困惑的表情。

      “怎么了——”话音戛然而止。黑崎一护狼狈地撇开头，又被蓝染捏住下颌，不得不再次直面那只热气腾腾张牙舞爪的巨兽。深邃、浓厚的alpha气息将他的脑子搅得一团乱，光是看着，黑崎一护都感觉自己身后湿润了，“蓝、蓝染……”被喊着名字的男人温柔地捧住他的小omega的脸，可是语气强势不容拒绝：“舔一下。”黑崎一护急促地吸了口气，直起身，跪在蓝染腿间，轻轻地握上去。他湿漉漉的眼睛看了一下蓝染，蓝染抚摸着他的后脑，催促似的推了推，黑崎一护就不由自主地软下腰，凑近了它。

      Alpha的气味更浓了，黑崎一护脸红得好似要滴血，微微张开口，用唇瓣蹭了蹭，然后又迟疑地亲了一下。蓝染都要被他清纯得像小动物的样子逗笑了，难道标记了他的那个alpha没有让他做过这种事吗？想到这，一盆冷水突然浇到他头上，残虐的恶念盘旋升起，差点让他想逼问黑崎一护那个alpha是谁，……但是不急，他会知道的，况且就算曾经被捷足先登，黑崎一护终究是他的omega。蓝染揪紧了指缝当中的橘色头发，往自己身上摁，他内心有多阴狠冰冷，表面上就有多温柔可亲：“乖，张开嘴巴。”他的omega顺从地照做了。

      蓝染眯着眼，缓缓地闯进黑崎一护的口腔，感受着他里面的温度和滑腻，粗糙的舌头擦过去，带来了电流般的快意。大半都进去了，这时蓝染感觉到了阻挡。黑崎一护的嘴巴被塞得满满的，有些喘不过气，也说不了话，他抓了一下蓝染的手腕，哼了一声，希望蓝染会退出去。但是蓝染没有，他用拇指翻开黑崎一护的下唇，用力揉了揉，说：“再张开点。”黑崎一护眨眨眼，眼里冒出了一点泪花。蓝染刚刚的坏心情顷刻消失得一干二净了，黑崎一护越是可怜，他越是觉得兴奋。“一护，再让我进去一点。”说着，他顶开黑崎一护的喉咙，把自己全部塞了进去。

      “嗯……”黑崎一护发出呜呜的抗议，喉咙控制不住地吞咽，只是他不知道，他喉咙的每一下蠕动和挤压都让蓝染流连忘返。蓝染稍微抽出一些，就又顶进去，这和真正的性交没有什么两样了。黑崎一护反射性地想咳嗽，还想把嘴里的一堆口水咽下去或者吐掉，但他什么也干不了，蓝染钳着他在他口里肆虐，他晕乎乎地承受着这窒息和摩擦，泪珠流了一串又一串。忽然，蓝染如他所愿地退了出去，黑崎一护完全没有反应过来，呆呆地保持着张着口的样子，口水涌出来沾湿了下巴。一只大手擦了擦他的眼睛，又抹掉他下巴的口水，黑崎一护才回过神，大口大口地呼吸，嘴唇被磨得又酸又肿，火辣辣的，他抬头看向蓝染：“嘴巴好痛……”

      蓝染也低头看着黑崎一护，他这副被蹂躏的可怜样子看得蓝染心痒，恨不得赶紧对他做一些更过分的事。强忍想要释放的快感，蓝染哑声说道：“抱歉，”说着又抵在黑崎一护嘴角蹭了进去，“我会慢一点。”黑崎一护露出狐疑的表情，还是乖乖地张开了嘴。这也太好骗了，蓝染顿时心里充满了柔情，揉捏着他的耳朵，轻轻地动作，这回他只进去了一半，而令他惊喜的是黑崎一护主动用舌头舔了舔。不过蓝染没一会儿就抽了出去，因为他实在快要忍不住了。黑崎一护猝不及防，舌头还伸了一小截出来，蓝染捞起他的腰把他抱进怀里，含住了那截湿润的舌尖。

      被放倒在床，黑崎一护仰着头和蓝染接吻，被吻到胸前，黑崎一护的腰弹了一下，夹紧了腿。蓝染察觉到他的反应，试着亲亲他的乳尖，黑崎一护果然手忙脚乱地推开他，蓝染勾勾唇角，低头连同他的胸肉和乳粒一起狠狠地含了一口。“啊——”黑崎一护绷紧脚尖，捂着嘴喊出一声羞恼的闷哼。同时有一只手从他的胸口游移到了股间，这时他听到那只手的主人低低地笑了起来。一开始黑崎一护没有意会到他在笑什么，于是蓝染举起那只手，给他展示了上面泛着光的水液，黑崎一护抿抿嘴，面红耳赤。“你已经为我准备好了，是吗？”蓝染抓起他的腿绕到自己腰间，手指刺进他湿滑的穴，像被上好的丝绸裹住，让他忍不住想要往更深处探。

      “啊……”

      是不是alpha和omega之间的相互作用在作怪？蓝染原本的计划是以此引诱黑崎一护死心塌地，但现在看来，谁对谁动了心却不好说。蓝染心知肚明，黑崎一护早已经不仅仅是一枚棋子。

      “别……别欺负我了……”

      蓝染笑了一下，“我这是欺负你吗？”他缓缓地顶进黑崎一护，热烫的肉壁挤压住他，亲密地卷上来，欲迎还拒似的，滑，但也紧。蓝染低头看着黑崎一护的表情，他的omega看起来像熟透了，红晕从脸铺到胸膛，鼻尖上的汗珠成了他的点缀，蓝染情不自禁地亲了他一口——在此之前，这整件事发生之前，蓝染并没有打算做“标记这个应该属于他的omega”之外的事。标记一个omega需要做的仅仅三步，操进生殖腔，成结，射精。可是黑崎一护给他的感觉太好了，好到让他忘记了初衷，他千方百计地骗了黑崎一护，但他自己也深陷在这场骗局里不可自拔。Alpha和omega的气味交缠在一起，蓝染嗅着空气中浓郁的情欲味道，非常清醒地明白，是他被黑崎一护引诱了，这不是为了“标记”，他在和他做爱。

      “你慢点，呜、嗯……”黑崎一护仰着脖子哼哼唧唧，话都说不齐整了，一噎一噎的，弓起腰两只手揪着蓝染胸前的衣襟，一副不知所措的样子，但无济于事，蓝染依旧埋在他里面，沉下腰俯身亲他，将他的声音尽数吞进嘴里，而下半身仍一下一下地用力顶弄。没多久黑崎一护便意乱情迷，森林的味道包裹着他，挟着他沉入涛涛的欲潮，他全身泛着粉，手指在蓝染的头发里穿梭，眼神迷离，嘴里喃喃：“好舒服……”

      “笃笃，笃笃。”两个人正情到浓时，谁也没有注意外面传来的敲门声。蓝染重重地撞进去，顶开了omega体内深处的那条敏感的缝隙，黑崎一护骤然绷紧了全身，扬起头发出一声高昂的带着哭腔的呻吟，因为这突如其来的一下，他和蓝染的嘴唇分开时还带出了响亮的水声。“蓝染……”黑崎一护的手指陷入alpha宽厚的背，“啊啊……”蓝染在他的腔口磨着，渐渐撑开了那条细小的肉缝，黑崎一护哑着嗓子软绵绵地呜咽，以为自己要被捅穿了，大滴大滴的泪珠滚落，滑进汗湿了的鬓角。

      既然已经做到了这一步，蓝染也不可能轻易停下了，他收了收急促的呼吸，咬着黑崎一护的下唇诱哄道：“一护，让我标记你。”蓝染低头亲他，吻进他嘴里勾弄他的舌头，一只手伸到下面握住他的前端抚慰，下身一点点地插进他狭小的生殖腔。黑崎一护感觉自己身体里冒出烧灼般的痛感，且愈演愈烈，他的喘息又重又粗，手指紧紧地抓进蓝染的手臂。

      他还是没忍住抽噎，皱着眉毛小声哀求了起来：“蓝染……”黑崎一护开始挣扎，他想后退，然而被抓住了腿，蓝染把他的双腿架到肩膀上，手也撑在他脑袋两边，完全把黑崎一护笼罩在自己身下了。

      “别逃。”

      黑崎一护预感到了什么，刚想说话就被蓝染捂住了嘴巴，下一刻，他被彻底贯穿了。黑崎一护有一瞬间眼前发黑，他不明白为什么会这么疼，这种精神上的剧痛，令他在那一瞬间他模糊地想到以前他和某个人做这事，那时有舒服过头的快感，还有一点甜蜜的心悸，现在除了疼他根本想不到其他的词……蓝染松开手，在他的脸上轻轻啄吻：“抱歉，我太用力了。”他揩去黑崎一护脸上的泪痕，看他惨兮兮的样子，破天荒地感到怜惜。黑崎一护在之前已经被标记过了，尽管蓝染是他命定的alpha，强行再次标记还是会对他造成伤害。

      “一护……”蓝染亲亲他的嘴巴，在他发白的嘴唇上磨蹭，身体也微微摆动了起来；黑崎一护被硬生生插入，先前那一阵过去之后，除了小腹中还残留着灼热的刺痛，被摩擦生殖腔的快感开始涌现，只是这种又痛又爽的刺激对他来说更像一种折磨。蓝染抱住他，一边轻缓地摇晃身体，一边大量放出自己的alpha气息安抚他，不一会儿他就被引导着再次沉浸在情欲之中。黑崎一护漏出几声小兽般的呜咽，也回抱蓝染，歪着头向他索吻，被亲了个七荤八素。

      蓝染的吻向别处转移，他吻掉黑崎一护的眼泪，一路吻到下巴，又看见了他脖子左侧上的痣，蓝染哼了哼，吻住那颗痣，用牙齿磨了磨。怎么会有人在这么色情的地方长这么一颗痣？难道不是生来勾引人去含，去舔，去咬。他又想到在现世时他发现黑崎一护被做了临时标记，当时他正要咬黑崎一护的后颈，却被朽木白哉坏了好事。蓝染直起身，一把把黑崎一护抱了起来按在墙上，他一直在黑崎一护的里面，黑崎一护被他这番动作磨得大声呻吟，蓝染倏然感到了有一滩水浇在他的下身，极为熨帖。

      “呜！”从黑崎一护身上爆发出一股强烈的omega香味，他迷迷糊糊地晃晃头，喘息烫得惊人，胳膊无力地搭在蓝染的肩膀上，明显被操舒服了，蓝染被这香气熏得有些头晕，他把黑崎一护顶在墙上，对着他的后颈咬了下去，下半身大开大合地撞击起来。“啊，蓝染……”黑崎一护大声啜泣，手指抽搐着在他的背上留下抓挠的痕迹。

      “你可以叫我的名字，一护……”可惜黑崎一护的意识不知道飞到哪儿去了，什么都听不到。蓝染用力吸吮他制造出来的牙印，淡淡的血腥味被他喝进嘴里。他成结了。霎时胀大的结将那道隐秘的小口又撑开了几分，咕唧、咕唧，黏腻的水声随着蓝染的动作不绝于耳，一阵电流般的酥麻快感飞快窜过，黑崎一护嘴里喊着乱七八糟的话被操上了高潮，后穴有一两滴汁液被挤出来，滴在蓝染绷紧的大腿。

      “要撑坏了……”黑崎一护虚望着他，神志不清地呢喃道，“满、满了……”可怜极了。蓝染又向前挤了挤，黑崎一护跟着呜呜地抽咽。蓝染凑到他耳朵旁边低喘：“满了就可以有小孩了。”黑崎一护掉下两滴眼泪，微阖着眼哆嗦了一下，竟因为他这话又流出一股温热的汁水。

 

      门内的动静很久没有再响起来，不论哭声，呻吟声，还是肉体碰撞的声音。乌尔奇奥拉低头看看自己不知何时握紧的手，慢慢松开了它，然后转身不疾不徐地离开了。

 

      TBC.

 


End file.
